


before the rising sun we fly (so much of life ahead)

by BlackAngelis



Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Peu importe à quel point la nuit est sombre, le soleil finit toujours par se lever.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister (mentioned), Jorah Mormont & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Jorah Mormont, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613572
Kudos: 3





	before the rising sun we fly (so much of life ahead)

Tyrion a un léger mouvement de recul alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir les portes du Donjon Rouge pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années.

(En une fraction de seconde, tout lui revient. Les flammes, les cris, les cendres – le cadavre de Jaime.)

Il est paralysé, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir faire un pas de plus, pas sûr d'en avoir la force, il a juste envie de partir en courant et...

Une main se glisse dans la sienne.

Tyrion lève les yeux.

Le regard de Sansa est doux.

« Tout va bien, » souffle t-elle. « Je suis là. »

Tyrion ne peut qu'acquiescer, la gorge nouée.

(Il n'est pas seul, il ne sera plus jamais seul – c'est Cersei qui le lui a dit.)

Il serre la main de Sansa un peu plus fort, prend une grande inspiration et avance.

.

Il va lui falloir du temps pour reprendre ses marques. La reconstruction du Donjon Rouge est achevée mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêche les images d'horreur de revenir le hanter.

Il frissonne quand il voit le Trône de Fer et pour un temps le fantôme de Daenerys se met à danser dans la pièce.

(Et puis il regarde Sansa et il songe que ce trône n'est pas destiné à être maudit.)

Joanna, Jenny et Duncan observent leur environnement les yeux ronds.

« C'est vraiment ici qu'on va vivre ? » lui demande Jenny.

« Oui, » lui répond t-il doucement. « C'est notre nouvelle maison. Elle te plaît ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, hésitante. Ne reconnaît-elle donc pas l'endroit où elle a passé les premières années de sa vie ? Ou son esprit la protège t-il en empêchant ses souvenirs les plus douloureux de remonter à la surface ?

« Je vais vous faire visiter, » s'enthousiasme Renly. « Vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser ici. Je peux, Mère ? »

Brienne ne peut résister bien longtemps au regard suppliant de son fils.

« C'est d'accord... à condition que tu fasses bien attention. Tu es responsable des autres. C'est compris ? »

« Oui, oui... »

Joanna, Jenny et Duncan se tournent vers Tyrion. Il leur offre un sourire encourageant.

« Allez-y, amusez-vous. »

Arya donne elle aussi son accord à Nymeria et Jorah fait signe à Lyra qu'elle peut se joindre au groupe mais lorsque Sansa demande à Jon s'il ne veut pas les accompagner, il secoue la tête.

« Je préfère rester avec Père. »

Le visage de Tyrion se fend d'un grand sourire ému et il lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Sansa jette un œil aux alentours et fronce les sourcils.

« Où sont Jorah et Alyssa ? »

Tyrion se mord la lèvre.

« Je pense savoir où elle est. Voulez-vous bien m'excuser, Sansa ? »

« Bien sûr, mais... est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? »

L'inquiétude qu'il perçoit dans sa voix le touche.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, » affirme t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

(Il sait où Alyssa est allée parce que c'est le premier endroit où lui-même a songé à se rendre.)

.

Alyssa déambule à travers les couloirs du Donjon Rouge presque craintivement.

(Cersei lui a décrit le château à plusieurs reprises, bien sûr, et elle a lu des livres, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir intimidée.)

On aurait peine à croire que tout ça s'est un jour transformé en un torrent de feu et de colère. Elle peut à peine imaginer à quoi le carnage a pu ressembler – ce que Cersei a dû ressentir en voyant sa maison s'effondrer autour d'elle.

Elle tente de sentir la présence de l'ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes autour d'elle, elle cherche un signe, n'importe quoi qui lui montrerait que Cersei est là, qu'elle veille sur elle. Sans grand succès, bien sûr.

« Es-tu là ? » murmure t-elle.

Alyssa cherche une pièce dont elle connaît l'emplacement parce que Cersei lui en a souvent parlé, une pièce où, peut-être, le souvenir de sa femme viendra l'envelopper de sa chaleur rassurante.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle arrive à destination – sa mémoire ne lui a pas fait défaut. Elle pousse doucement la porte et entre. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Une couche de poussière recouvre les meubles – plus personne n'a dormi ici depuis des années. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite quand elle pense que Cersei a vécu entre ces murs, qu'elle a aimé ici et qu'elle a pleuré, aussi.

Alyssa s'assoit doucement sur le lit.

(Son esprit divague et elle se met à rêver d'un monde où Cersei et elle s'endorment enlacées chaque soir – quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues.)

« Alyssa ? »

Tyrion se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Elle s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de la main et acquiesce. Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle – ses émeraudes se mettent à verser quelques diamants d'eau.

« Je ne pensais pas que venir ici me ferait autant de peine, » avoue Alyssa.

Elle laisse échapper un long soupir.

« Tous les soirs, je prie pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que Cersei soit là quand je me réveille... »

Un sanglot remonte de sa gorge.

« Elle me manque tellement... »

« Je sais, » pleure Tyrion. « Elle me manque à moi aussi. »

Lorsqu'il lui ouvre ses bras, elle s'y réfugie sans hésiter.

« Ça va aller, » murmure t-il, mais elle sait que lui-même n'y croit pas vraiment.

Ils demeurent enlacés un long moment. Lorsque Tyrion s'écarte d'elle, il lui offre un petit sourire triste.

« Vous n'êtes pas seule, » lui souffle t-il.

(Elle sait ce que ça fait d'être seule, et elle sait aussi qu'elle ne le sera plus jamais – elle a une famille.)

Alyssa acquiesce douloureusement.

« Je sais. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle veille sur nous, » promet-il.

Son regard se fait lointain, sans doute est-il perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

« Je me rappelle de la dernière fois que nous nous sommes tenus tous les deux dans cette pièce, » dit-il, un léger vague à l'âme.

Le vert de ses yeux se recouvre d'une ombre.

« Ce n'est pas un souvenir très agréable, » admet-il.

(Alyssa sait ce dont il s'agit, bien sûr – le mensonge. Le Donjon Rouge ne renferme pas que des souvenirs heureux pour Tyrion. Loin de là.)

« Ce... ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux me souvenir en priorité, » reprend t-il, déterminé. « Je veux me concentrer sur les quelques fois où nous sommes parvenus à nous entendre... »

Il braque son regard sur elle.

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alyssa perçoit des doutes dans cet océan émeraude qui lui en rappelle un autre (oh, ce que ça fait mal), des doutes parce que si Pentos était l'endroit où l'amour l'a finalement emporté, Port-Réal est celui où brûlent encore les braises de la colère. Elle sait que la relation entre Cersei et Tyrion a été extrêmement complexe, elle sait qu'ils se sont déchirés et que ça leur a presque coûté la vie et pourtant elle ne connaît pas les détails, n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie de les connaître.

(Un jour, peut-être qu'elle aura la force de demander – un jour, peut-être que Tyrion aura la force de tout lui raconter.)

« Bien sûr, » finit-elle par dire avec un sourire rassurant. « La haine... la haine fait mal, qu'elle appartienne au présent ou au passé... Comme je l'ai un jour dit à Cersei, je ne connais pas le début de votre histoire – pas en détails, du moins – mais j'en connais la fin... et elle est belle, Tyrion. Ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Il la regarde pendant un long moment, les sourcils froncés, avant de se détendre et de hocher la tête.

« Vous avez raison. Merci, Alyssa. »

Une bouffée de chaleur embrase son cœur.

(Un frère – elle n'a jamais eu de frère. Ce que cette sensation est agréable.)

Tyrion se lève et lui tend la main.

« Vous venez ? Je vais vous faire visiter. »

Elle n'hésite pas avant de la saisir.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce... est-ce vous pensez que je pourrais dormir ici ? »

Il sourit avec nostalgie et acquiesce.

« Bien sûr. Cersei était votre femme. Il n'est que justice que sa chambre devienne la vôtre. »

Alyssa se sent un peu plus légère alors qu'il lui fait visiter le Donjon Rouge.

.

Jorah est agenouillé devant le citronnier où il a dispersé les cendres de Daenerys quand Sansa le retrouve.

« J'ai ramené les enfants à la maison, » murmure t-il. « Ils vont bien tous les deux. Vous seriez si fière... »

Sans un mot, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui presse le bras. Jorah recouvre sa main de la sienne, reconnaissant.

« Nous les avons confiés à Tyrion et Cersei pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, » murmure Jorah au bout d'un moment. « Pensez-vous qu'ils sont encore en danger à Westeros ? »

Sansa prend son temps avant de répondre. Un peu plus de six ans ont passé depuis la mort de Daenerys.

(Depuis la mort de Yara.)

Six ans, c'est long.

Mais c'est court, aussi.

Personne dans le royaume n'a oublié le règne de terreur de la mère des dragons. Que penseraient-ils en voyant les deux héritiers Targaryen ressurgir ?

« Jenny et Duncan ne sont pas des Targaryen, » répond t-elle, comme pour se rassurer. « Plus maintenant. Ce sont des Lannister. »

Jorah soupire.

« Vous et moi savons qu'ils ne ressemblent en rien à des Lannister... et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un nom plus facile à porter. »

(Le souvenir des cendres du Septuaire de Baelor se mélange à celui des cendres du Donjon Rouge.)

Sansa se passe une main sur le visage et touche son coquillage, presque par réflexe.

« Tout ira bien, » promet-elle. « Je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal. »

Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, Jorah acquiesce doucement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui fait cette promesse et jusqu'à présent, elle n'a jamais manqué à sa parole – elle a bien l'intention que rien ne change.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que votre mariage avec Tyrion sera bien accueilli ? »

« Honnêtement... non, » admet-elle. « C'est le frère du Régicide et de la mère de la folie, et l'ancienne Main de la reine des cendres. »

(Tyrion porte un bien lourd héritage sur ses épaules – elle fera tout pour l'alléger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.)

« Mais encore une fois... je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien. Les autres seigneurs et le peuple verront que c'est un homme intelligent et bon. Il fera un très bon roi. »

Sansa a encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle va bientôt épouser Tyrion pour la seconde fois. Elle se rappelle encore de son désespoir lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée enchaînée à lui contre sa volonté – elle se rappelle de sa bonté, aussi, lorsqu'il lui a tendu la main à de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'il a refusé de la toucher, lorsqu'il était toujours prêt à l'écouter.

Les choses seront bien différentes, cette fois – il s'agit d'un mariage voulu.

(Un mariage d'amour.)

Lorsqu'elle se redresse, Jorah l'imite.

« Venez, » lance t-elle. « Allons voir si les enfants n'ont pas déjà provoqué une catastrophe... »

Ils s'esclaffent légèrement lorsqu'ils partent en quête de ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux au monde.

.

Les premiers jours sont étranges.

Parfois, Tyrion a l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Pour un peu, il se croirait de retour sous le règne de Robert ou celui de Joffrey – des complots à déjouer, des guerres à mener, des regards haineux à éviter.

(Ce n'est pas un sentiment de nostalgie qui s'empare de lui dans ces instants.)

Puis, il croise son regard dans le miroir, il voit ses épaules courbées par le deuil, sa barbe grisonnante, la lassitude dans ses yeux émeraude, et il se souvient que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion.

Il a été heureux de revoir Davos et Podrick après toutes ces années, il a été heureux de faire quelques promenades avec Sansa dans les jardins, il a été heureux de passer du temps avec Jon, et pourtant sa joie a toujours un arrière-goût de cendres.

L'absence de Cersei est un énorme trou dans son cœur – un trou qui s'est creusé à côté de celui causé par la mort de Jaime et qui ne pourra jamais être refermé.

Une nuit, alors qu'il rejoint sa chambre le cœur lourd, il surprend Jenny et Duncan frapper à la porte de la chambre de Joanna. Celle-ci ouvre rapidement – elle ne dormait pas.

« On a fait un cauchemar, » dit Duncan.

Tyrion s'aperçoit qu'il pleure.

« Mère... » fait Jenny, la voix tremblante.

Joanna fond en larmes et ouvre ses bras à son frère et sa sœur.

« Elle me manque à moi aussi... » parvient-elle à articuler.

Le cœur brisé, Tyrion est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et se laisse glisser contre le mur, désespéré.

« Est-ce qu'on peut dormir avec toi ? » demandent les jumeaux.

Joanna acquiesce sans hésiter et leur prend la main.

La porte se referme.

Tyrion continue de pleurer.

.

( _Je n'ai jamais été aussi entouré et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul._ )

.

« La construction du nouveau Septuaire sera achevée dans quelques mois... quand ce sera fait, nous pourrons nous marier. »

Tyrion et Sansa se baladent dans les jardins du Donjon en tenant Jon par la main. Leur fils les suit bien volontiers et leur adresse de grands sourires, qu'ils lui rendent.

Tyrion acquiesce, pensif. Sansa se mord la lèvre. Son futur mari s'est montré plutôt distant depuis leur arrivée à Port-Réal. Regrette t-il d'avoir accepté de l'épouser ?

Soucieuse, elle s'arrête et s'accroupit face à son fils.

« Jon, » fait-elle. « Les autres enfants sont en train de jouer près du citronnier. Et si tu allais les rejoindre ? »

« Oh... d'accord. »

Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Sansa, puis sur celle de Tyrion et s'éloigne en trottinant sur ses courtes jambes.

(Un sourire lumineux illumine le visage de Tyrion – un sourire que Sansa aimerait qu'il lui adresse.)

« Il est parfait, » avance t-il.

« Il l'est, » acquiesce t-elle, pleine de fierté. « J'ai... »

Elle lui jette un coup d'oeil.

« _Nous_ avons beaucoup de chance. »

Sansa est soulagée de voir ses yeux s'illuminer un peu. Elle lui prend la main et l'entraîne sur un banc.

« Un problème ? » s'inquiète t-il.

« Eh bien... » hésite t-elle avant de se lancer. « Ces derniers jours, j'ai eu l'impression que vous m'évitiez... et que lorsque vous êtes avec moi, vous semblez... ailleurs, alors j'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez peut-être plus m'épouser et... »

« Sansa, » l'interrompt-il fermement en posant une main sur sa joue.

Elle la recouvre de la sienne et l'écoute attentivement.

« Je vous assure que mon comportement n'a absolument rien à voir avec vous... la pensée de devenir votre mari me réjouit. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui donne un long baiser.

« Mais... » l'encourage Sansa.

Il pousse un long soupir.

« Cersei me manque. »

Elle le savait, bien sûr, et pourtant jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle souffrance dans son regard. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle l'attire dans une étreinte. Elle ne lui demandera pas davantage d'explications, elle ne lui en voudra certainement pas pour se sentir triste en permanence – elle sera juste là pour lui, et aussi longtemps qu'il aura besoin d'elle.

(Tyrion est sa famille – _bien sûr_ qu'elle sera là pour lui.)

Quand il s'écarte finalement, Sansa entrelace leurs doigts et appuie son front contre le sien.

« Et si nous allions voir s'il reste quelques gâteaux au citron dans les cuisines ? » demande t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tyrion dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

Sansa se sent beaucoup mieux lorsqu'ils se dirigent vers le château main dans la main et savoure la caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Sans prévenir, Tyrion s'arrête, lui tire le bras pour qu'elle s'accroupisse, prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse de nouveau.

« Je suis véritablement heureux de vous épouser, Sansa. N'en doutez jamais. »

La petite flamme qui brille dans ses yeux lui indique qu'il est sincère, alors Sansa ne peut que lui rendre son baiser.

.

Un matin, Jorah emmène Tyrion près du citronnier.

« C'est ici que j'ai dispersé les cendres de Daenerys, » lui explique t-il.

« Oh. Je vois... »

Tous les deux s'agenouillent.

« Un citronnier... » murmure Tyrion. « Daenerys aimait les citrons. »

Jorah perçoit une note d'approbation dans sa voix. Il ne sait pas, bien sûr, il ne connaît pas la véritable portée symbolique de cet endroit.

(Il espère qu'elle lui garde une petite place dans sa maison à la porte rouge et au citronnier.)

« Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Jorah n'est plus jaloux, maintenant, il n'a plus aucune raison de l'être. Il soupire longuement.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous comptez parler aux enfants de leur véritable mère ? » demande Tyrion.

Il hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils se souviennent d'elle. »

« Ils se souvenaient de vous. »

« Certes... »

(Il s'imagine en train de leur parler de Daenerys du Typhon, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent qui lui parlait d'un monde meilleur à construire et qui libérait les esclaves, il imagine les yeux de Jenny et Duncan se mettre à pétiller, et puis il les imagine s'assombrir d'horreur face aux crimes de la reine des cendres.)

« Un jour, ils se demanderont d'où leur viennent la couleur de leurs cheveux et celle de leurs yeux... ou peut-être découvriront-ils la vérité malgré tous nos efforts pour les en préserver. »

« Je sais, » soupire Jorah, soudainement très las.

Tyrion pose une main sur son bras.

« Vous avez encore du temps pour y penser. »

« Trop peu, j'en ai peur... » murmure t-il, la mine sombre. « Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous dire à Joanna au sujet de sa mère ? »

Tyrion se mord la lèvre.

« J'imagine qu'elle est loin de connaître toute l'histoire. »

« C'est un euphémisme. Elle ne sait rien. Cersei et moi nous étions promis qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme nous... alors nous l'avons coupée de son héritage d'or et de sang. Elle ignore même que Cersei était la reine... je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore découvert. »

Sa mine se fait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que les secondes passent et un reflet de feu grégeois étincelle dans ses yeux – le fantôme d'un passé que tous préféreraient oublier, Tyrion le premier.

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler du règne de Cersei... je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ses crimes... je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se mette à la détester. »

Jorah lui offre un petit sourire compatissant parce qu'il ne connaît que trop bien les tourments qui habitent son cœur.

« Cersei... les dieux seuls savent à quel point c'était une femme compliquée et difficile à aimer, mais... ce n'était pas un monstre. Et je n'ai pas envie que Joanna se mette à penser le contraire. »

Jorah et Tyrion se lèvent et tous deux savent qu'un jour, les enfants finiront par apprendre la terrible vérité – c'est inéluctable.

(Ils espèrent qu'ils seront assez forts pour affronter la tempête à venir.)

.

Un après-midi, alors que Tyrion est en train de lire dans la bibliothèque (ou du moins, essaye de le faire), il est interrompu par Joanna qui s'approche timidement de lui.

« Oncle Tyrion ? »

Il ferme son livre et le dépose sur le bord de son fauteuil – ce n'est pas comme s'il avançait vraiment, après tout. Sa nièce a les larmes aux yeux, son cœur se serre aussitôt.

« Oui, Joanna ? » murmure t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu n'es pas en train de t'amuser avec Renly et les autres ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

Il l'invite à grimper sur ses genoux. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'exécute.

« Je pensais à Mère, » admet-elle.

Et elle se met à pleurer. Tyrion lui caresse doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Je sais... je sais... elle me manque aussi... »

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux et puis je recommence à pleurer... je veux qu'elle revienne... »

(Tyrion aussi veut que Cersei revienne, c'est son souhait le plus cher. Malheureusement, aucun dieu n'a jamais entendu ses prières.)

« Elle veille sur toi, » promet-il. « Elle veillera toujours sur toi. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle s'est changée en étoile ? Comme Père ? »

« Bien sûr. »

(Cersei et Jaime. Deux étoiles dans le ciel – deux trous dans le cœur de Tyrion.)

Il touche la couverture du livre dont il a à peine entamé la lecture.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait que je te raconte une histoire ? »

« Je ne suis plus une petite fille... » proteste t-elle faiblement.

Tyrion sourit avec nostalgie.

« Tu seras toujours mon petit lionceau. »

(Il se souvient du jour de sa naissance – elle était si petite, si fragile. Le temps a passé mais l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle n'a pas changé.)

« Bon... d'accord... »

Tyrion l'embrasse sur le front, ouvre le livre, et se met à raconter.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Sansa, partie à la recherche de Tyrion, pénètre dans la bibliothèque, elle se fige devant la scène touchante à laquelle elle assiste.

Joanna, assise sur les genoux de son oncle, s'est endormie et Tyrion a lui aussi succombé à l'appel du sommeil. Sansa s'éclipse et lorsqu'elle revient, elle dépose la couverture rouge brodée par Cersei sur eux.

_Je t'aime, petit lionceau._

« Je veillerai sur vos petits lionceaux, Cersei, » murmure t-elle.

( _Merci, petite colombe_ , répond une voix issue des profondeurs de sa mémoire.)

.

Quand Tyrion se réveille, la nuit est tombée. Il fronce les sourcils en apercevant la couverture qui les recouvre, lui et Joanna, avant de comprendre comment elle est probablement arrivée là.

(Oui – il est heureux de se marier avec Sansa.)

« Joanna, » souffle t-il en la secouant légèrement.

« Hmm... »

Elle entrouvre les yeux.

« Nous nous sommes endormis, » dit Tyrion.

« Oh... »

« Viens avec moi. Il est temps d'aller au lit. »

Joanna est désormais trop grande pour qu'il la porte, aussi se contente t-il de lui prendre la main pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Ensommeillée, elle grimpe sur son lit et se glisse sous les couvertures.

« Oncle Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux avoir la couverture ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Joanna lui offre un petit sourire reconnaissant et la presse contre sa joue. Tyrion se penche et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, petit lionceau. Ça va aller, tu verras. »

(Il ne sait pas s'il est parvenu à la convaincre, pas quand lui-même n'en est absolument pas certain.)

Lorsque Tyrion se glisse dans son propre lit, il contemple les ombres que les bougies projettent sur les murs pendant un long moment. Il dort mal depuis que Cersei est morte, il se sent gelé et il se sent seul – les cauchemars le savent, alors ils en profitent et reviennent chaque nuit.

Il n'en a pas soufflé un mot à quiconque. Sansa ignore tout de ses terreurs nocturnes, il ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

(Et, peut-être qu'il n'a jamais totalement échappé à la fierté si caractéristique des Lannister.)

Il a conscience qu'elle finira par le savoir, pourtant. Après leur mariage, ils partageront la même chambre – que dira t-elle alors ? Ne sera t-elle pas agacée d'être réveillée par ses hurlements ?

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il s'endort.

.

( _J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, Cersei. Tout serait tellement plus simple..._ )

.

Alyssa fronce les sourcils le jour où Sansa vient frapper à la porte de sa chambre ( _la chambre de Cersei_ , ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser), un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle lui offre son bras.

« Venez avec moi. »

Intriguée, Alyssa le saisit et la laisse l'entraîner à travers les couloirs. Même si plusieurs mois ont passé depuis leur rencontre, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être légèrement intimidée par la reine des Sept Couronnes.

Sansa Stark est une force de la nature qui irradie d'un soleil qu'Alyssa a rarement perçu chez quiconque.

(Un soleil de ce genre, plus sombre, brûlait à l'intérieur de Cersei – le soleil des survivantes.)

« Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vue depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, » dit doucement Sansa.

« Eh bien... je suis plutôt solitaire, » répond Alyssa, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge.

Ce n'est pas non plus toute la vérité, et Sansa le sait très bien. Un pli soucieux barre son front.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, » admet-elle.

Si Alyssa n'en est pas étonnée – elle a tout de suite compris que Sansa était une reine soucieuse de ses sujets – elle ne sait guère quoi répondre.

« Je sais... je sais ce que vous devez ressentir, en ce moment. »

Ses yeux bleus se voilent et Alyssa y reconnaît là les ombres d'un cœur brisé – les ombres dans lesquelles elle vit depuis le décès de Cersei.

« Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mon grand amour... mais je vous en prie, ne vous isolez pas. Ne laissez pas la tristesse vous submerger. »

Alyssa serre les dents alors qu'elle sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

( _Pourquoi a t-il fallu que l'on t'arrache à moi, Cersei ? Je t'aimais tellement. J'ai l'impression de mourir lentement sans toi._ )

C'est lorsque Sansa essuie délicatement les perles d'eau qui roulent sur ses joues qu'Alyssa s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure.

« Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, je... »

« Ne vous excusez pas. Pleurez autant que vous le voulez. »

Elles s'appuient contre le rebord d'une fenêtre et laissent leurs regards se perdre à l'horizon.

« Quand la femme que j'aimais est morte... le monde s'est effondré sous mes pieds, » fait Sansa. « J'ai pensé que tout était fini, que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse... ce qui serait probablement arrivé si j'avais été seule. »

Elle se tourne vers Alyssa.

« Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore très bien, mais... vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Elle parvient à offrir un petit sourire à la reine, reconnaissante.

« Merci, Votre Majesté. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Sansa, » offre t-elle. « Après tout, d'une certaine façon... nous allons bientôt devenir sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette idée plaît à Alyssa, et Cersei lui a dit que tout irait bien, et Sansa lui sourit avec tant de gentillesse...

(Une famille. Une grande famille. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais eu, quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne pas vouloir, autrefois, et pourtant...)

« C'est vrai, » acquiesce t-elle.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Elle attend que la louve poursuive, intriguée.

« Aimeriez-vous faire partie de mon conseil restreint ? »

Alyssa écarquille les yeux, surprise.

« Moi ? Mais... je ne pourrais rien vous apporter... »

« C'est faux. Vous êtes très intelligente, et vous avez été la femme d'un magistrat de Pentos... vous pourriez être très utile lorsqu'il s'agira de négocier avec les Cités libres. »

Elle rougit légèrement face aux compliments de Sansa.

« Peut-être mais... j'étais la femme de Cersei Lannister. »

(Alyssa a aimé Cersei de tout son cœur et de toute son âme mais elle n'a jamais été aveugle. Elle sait très bien quel souvenir l'ancienne reine a laissé au peuple de Westeros.)

Sansa sourit, presque amusée.

« Et je vais épouser son frère. Je pense que nous sommes dans une situation similaire, pas vous ? »

Alyssa pouffe.

« Peut-être... »

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision.

« Eh bien... je suis très honorée d'accepter votre proposition. »

« Parfait. »

Elles se remettent à marcher en bavardant de choses et d'autres et Alyssa se met à penser qu'elle ne regrettera pas son choix.

.

Les jours continuent de passer et Tyrion remarque quelque chose de très étrange.

Il arrive que les domestiques lui jettent des regards peu discrets lorsqu'ils passent à côté de lui et échangent quelques remarques à voix basse. De même, les membres de la garde royale, recrutés par Brienne au début du règne de Sansa, lui adressent des coups d'oeil trop appuyés pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Il parvient enfin à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire en interrogeant Podrick. Celui-ci devient rouge comme une tomate.

« Messire... »

« S'il te plaît, Podrick. Je déteste être le dernier au courant de quelque chose, surtout quand ça me concerne. »

Il finit par céder.

« Il y a une rumeur qui se répand, messire, à propos de vous... »

« Qui est... » l'encourage t-il.

« On dit... on dit que... que vous avez réchauffé le lit de trois reines... »

Mortifié, il baisse les yeux. Tyrion, lui, est très perplexe. Certes, même s'il n'a pas encore épousé Sansa, tout le monde sait qu'il a déjà partagé son lit : l'identité du père de Jon n'est plus un secret pour personne dans le Donjon Rouge. Cela fait donc une reine.

La deuxième reine à laquelle se réfère la rumeur doit sans doute être Daenerys, mais ils se trompent tous : même s'il aurait bien voulu, il n'a jamais réchauffé son lit.

Il se demande bien stupidement qui peut être la troisième reine pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de comprendre, et c'est comme si le ciel s'effondrait sur lui.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Cersei, » s'effare t-il.

Podrick le dévisage sans cligner des yeux. Tyrion lui attrape le poignet.

« _Podrick_. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Cersei, d'accord ? _Jamais_. »

(Bon sang, pourquoi y a t-il une lueur de doute dans ses yeux ?)

« Oui, messire... je vous crois, » lâche t-il finalement.

« Mais qui a bien pu lancer cette rumeur ? Et sur quoi se fonde t-elle, d'abord ? »

« Ce sont les membres de la garde qui ont accompagné la reine à Castral Roc, Messire. Ils disent que... que vous partagiez le lit de votre sœur et que... que vous preniez des bains ensemble. »

Tyrion tremble tellement qu'il se demande comment il parvient à articuler le moindre mot.

« Nous _dormions_ ensemble, Podrick. Rien de plus. Et je ne faisais _que_ lui donner son bain. Je t'en prie, fais passer le message que ces rumeurs ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonges. »

« Ce sera fait, messire. »

Le sang de Tyrion bouillonne encore dans ses veines bien après que Podrick se soit éloigné.

.

Les rumeurs ne cessent pas.

Elles s'amplifient.

(C'est évident pour tout le monde, bien sûr, si Tyrion cherche à les démentir, c'est qu'elles doivent être vraies...)

Il a l'impression d'être seul au monde, pourquoi persistent-ils à proférer des mensonges ? Pourquoi refusent-ils de le croire, de voir la vérité en face ? Que doit-il faire pour qu'ils daignent l'écouter ?

(Bon sang, que dirait Cersei si elle entendait ça?)

Un soir, exaspéré après avoir été la cible de messes basses toutes la journée, il pense soudain que Sansa ne peut pas ne pas être au courant, ce qui l'horrifie. Que le Donjon Rouge entier croie ces calomnies, il peut encore le supporter, mais Sansa...

Il la sait être en train de travailler et déboule dans son bureau sans même frapper. Elle sursaute, surprise.

« Je vous en prie, Sansa, dites-moi que vous ne croyez pas un mot de ces rumeurs. »

« Je... »

« Ils n'ont rien compris, rien compris du tout ! J'aimais Cersei mais je ne l'aimais pas _comme ça_ ! »

« Tyrion... »

« Par tous les dieux, je m'occupais de ma sœur malade, pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?! »

« _Tyrion_! »

Sansa se lève et lui fait face. Il a soudainement honte de s'être emporté à ce point devant elle et baisse la tête. Elle s'agenouille devant lui et lui relève le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

« Excusez-moi, » bredouille t-il. « Vous n'y pouvez rien... mais... »

« Tyrion, je vous assure que je ne crois pas un mot de ces rumeurs. »

Un énorme poids cesse de peser sur son cœur.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Comme pour le rassurer, elle dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est de ma faute, » s'excuse t-elle. « J'ai eu vent de ces rumeurs mais je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elles cessent de se propager... je pensais naïvement qu'elles finiraient par se tarir... j'avais tort, et je m'en excuse parce qu'elles vous ont fait du mal. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je... »

Sansa pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour vous. Je tiens énormément à vous, et vous avez été blessé. Je vais faire en sorte que cela cesse, d'accord ? »

(Sansa le croit, Sansa se soucie de lui – ce que ça fait du bien.)

« Merci, » murmure t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils demeurent un long moment enlacés et lorsqu'ils se séparent, un sourire sincère est peint sur leurs lèvres.

.

Les rumeurs cessent – Sansa y a veillé.

Pourtant, étrangement, cela ne parvient pas à le faire se sentir mieux.

(Ces mensonges ne sont pas sortis de nulle part, après tout, ils se basent sur quelque chose, quelque chose de mal interprété, certes, mais quelque chose qui a retenu leur attention parce que c'était très inhabituel...)

Tyrion ne s'est jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa relation avec Cersei. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui, ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, ils formaient une vraie famille – c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle n'est plus là pour l'éclairer et que ces bruits de couloir ont semé le trouble dans son esprit, il ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Après tout, combien de frères et sœurs dorment encore ensemble à l'âge adulte ? Il n'est pas très étonnant que les membres de la garde royale en aient tiré des conclusions hâtives...

Un après-midi, complètement perdu, il part s'asseoir dans les jardins pour réfléchir, le cœur lourd.

(Hélas, peu importe à quel point il essaie, il ne parvient pas à démêler la pelote de laine que sont devenus ses sentiments.)

« Votre âme est troublée. »

Sans un bruit, Alyssa vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« On peut dire ça, » admet-il.

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Le regard mordoré d'Alyssa est bienveillant et Tyrion sait qu'elle est la mieux placée pour le comprendre. Il hésite à peine avant de se lancer.

« C'est à cause de ces rumeurs... »

Elle ne met qu'un instant à comprendre ce dont il parle.

« Oh... je vois. Mais Sansa les a démenties, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Silence. Alyssa comprend que le cœur du problème est ailleurs.

« Quelque chose vous pèse. »

« Je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ces chevaliers qui ont répandu ces mensonges avaient en partie raison... »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai l'impression que ma relation avec Cersei n'était pas normale. »

Tyrion se demande si ses yeux verts sont posés sur lui par-delà la mort, si elle l'observe, il aimerait qu'elle soit là pour lui donner son avis, pour le rassurer et lui répéter qu'il se pose trop de questions.

« Je dormais avec elle. »

« Étiez-vous amoureux d'elle ? » demande simplement Alyssa, même si elle connaît déjà la réponse.

« Je... non ! »

« La désiriez-vous ? »

« Non plus. »

« Y a t-il un jour eu la moindre ambiguïté entre vous ? »

« Jamais. »

« Alors où est le mal ? »

Il serre les dents.

« Je dormais _dans ses bras_... bon sang, quel genre d'homme dort dans les bras de sa grande sœur à l'âge adulte ? »

Il n'y a aucun dégoût dans les yeux d'Alyssa, aucun jugement – seulement une étrange forme de tristesse.

« Tyrion ? Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Intrigué, il acquiesce.

« Avant Cersei... combien de personnes vous ont-elles aimé d'un amour sincère et inconditionnel ? »

(Oh, ce que cette question fait mal. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.)

« Une seule, » avoue t-il tristement. « Jaime. »

« Une seule, » répète Alyssa, dont les yeux se sont humidifiés. « Vous avez grandi presque sans affection, Tyrion. Vous vous êtes construit une solide armure pour vous protéger, et cela a plutôt bien fonctionné, d'ailleurs... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fissure après votre fuite de Port-Réal. »

L'odeur du brûlé lui revient en mémoire – l'odeur de ses rêves et de ses espoirs brisés.

« Cersei... »

Alyssa soupire, peinée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parle de sa femme défunte.

« Vous n'aviez presque jamais connu l'amour, et Cersei était là. Elle vous en a donné. Vous étiez comme un aveugle recouvrant miraculeusement la vue... _bien sûr_ que vous vous êtes attaché à elle. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? »

Il garde le silence, prend la mesure de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle a raison, dans le fond... le manque d'affection a toujours été sa blessure la plus profonde, et il se sentait si seul... et son désir le plus cher avait toujours été d'obtenir l'amour de Cersei...

« Ce que vous avez traversé, tous les deux... les horreurs que vous avez vues... combien d'autres personnes sont passées par là ? Pas beaucoup. Vous étiez si brisés... deux lions exilés qui n'avaient plus rien. Dans de telles conditions... en quoi est-ce mal de chercher du réconfort auprès de l'autre ? »

Parler du passé est douloureux – Tyrion n'a rien oublié du désespoir qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'est échoué à Pentos. Il n'aime pas beaucoup repenser à ses premiers mois de cohabitation avec Cersei, à la méfiance et aux regards noirs, aux disputes et aux reproches.

(A ses mains autour de sa gorge.)

« Cersei était forte, » poursuit Alyssa, les yeux brillants. « C'est la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée... mais elle souffrait, elle souffrait tellement. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, bien sûr, mais elle aussi avait besoin d'amour. Elle s'est raccrochée à vous autant que vous vous êtes raccroché à elle. »

Il acquiesce pensivement. Comme toujours, Alyssa sait deviner ses pensées cachées et ses émotions enfouies comme personne. Cependant, il n'est toujours pas entièrement convaincu que malgré toutes leurs blessures, Cersei et lui ne faisaient rien de mal en dormant ensemble, et elle s'en aperçoit.

Sa main se glisse dans la sienne.

« Écoutez, Tyrion. Il existe une infinité de formes d'amour. Norio et moi... vous savez quel lien particulier nous unissait. Nous n'éprouvions aucun sentiment amoureux l'un pour l'autre mais nous nous aimions sincèrement. Il nous est arrivé de dormir ensemble à de nombreuses reprises lorsque l'un de nous deux était triste ou avait besoin de réconfort, et cela n'avait rien d'anormal, d'accord ? »

« Hmm... »

« Cersei et vous aviez une relation fusionnelle, je me trompe ? »

« Je pense... je pense que ce terme est approprié. »

« Les circonstances ont fait que vous avez développé un lien plus fort que celui unissant la plupart des autres frères et sœurs, mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'était quelque chose de mal. »

Il sourit faiblement, un peu rassuré.

« Vous avez probablement raison... »

Quelque chose lui revient alors en mémoire.

« Cersei et moi avons discuté de notre relation, une fois. »

« Et... qu'a t-elle dit ? »

Tyrion s'esclaffe avec nostalgie.

« Elle a dit que je réfléchissais trop. »

Alyssa pouffe à son tour.

« Ça lui ressemble. »

Le silence retombe pendant quelques instants. Tyrion se sent soudain très fatigué – il semble plus vieux qu'il ne l'est réellement.

« Elle me manque, » lâche t-il pour la millième fois depuis son décès. « Certains jours, j'ai l'impression que je vais bien, et puis son absence redevient insupportable. »

C'est sans honte aucune qu'il se met à pleurer – Alyssa ne le jugera jamais pour ça, et surtout pas alors qu'elle partage son chagrin. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle l'attire contre elle et Tyrion enfouit le visage dans son cou, exactement comme il le faisait avec Cersei autrefois.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une part de moi, » sanglote t-il.

« Je sais... je sais... »

« Je dors mal depuis qu'elle est partie... quand j'étais dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait jamais m'arriver... je me sentais protégé. »

Il parvient à sourire légèrement à travers ses larmes.

« Elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Juste avant de mourir... elle ne me l'avait jamais dit avant. »

« Oh, Tyrion... bien sûr qu'elle vous aimait. Vous étiez son lionceau... elle aurait tout fait pour vous. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesce douloureusement.

« Je sais. »

Alyssa s'écarte légèrement.

« Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, les relations les plus fortes ne sont pas toujours les relations amoureuses... celle que vous aviez en est la preuve. »

Penser à Cersei l'amène inévitablement à penser à ce qui a été leur plus grand point commun pendant de longues années.

« Depuis qu'elle est partie... Jaime me manque encore plus... je me sens incomplet sans eux... »

(Dans ses rêves les plus beaux et les plus fous, tous les trois forment une famille unie et vivent heureux pour toujours – ce qu'il a mal quand l'illusion se brise.)

« Ils sont avec vous, Tyrion, » murmure Alyssa en posant la main sur son cœur. « Je suis sûre qu'ils vous observent et qu'ils sont fiers de vous. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » murmure t-il d'une petite voix.

« J'en suis persuadée. Rien ne peut séparer des personnes qui partagent un lien aussi fort. Rien. Ni la vie ni la mort. »

Alyssa lui sourit avec gentillesse et Tyrion réalise la chance qu'il a de la connaître – il est véritablement heureux qu'elle fasse partie de sa famille.

« Vous êtes trop douce et trop bonne pour ce monde, Alyssa. »

Elle rougit, flattée.

« Je ne crois pas au destin, mais... si notre rencontre était la volonté des dieux, alors je les en remercie. »

« Moi aussi, » répond t-elle.

Elle se lève et lui tend la main.

« Vous venez ? »

C'est sans hésitation qu'il la saisit.

(Cersei et Jaime seront avec lui où qu'il aille, et Tyrion est persuadé qu'ils aimeraient le voir sourire et être heureux. Il fera tout pour que cela soit le cas.)


End file.
